Manufacturers of mobile devices, such as cellular phones, may obtain components of the mobile devices from various sources, including different manufacturers. For example, an application processor in a cellular phone may be obtained from a first manufacturer, while the display for the cellular phone may be obtained from a second manufacturer. The application processor and a display or other device may be interconnected using a standards-based or proprietary physical interface.
In one example, the serial low-power inter-chip media bus (SLIMbus) standard is a communication bus standard that is well-suited for use in portable computing devices such as mobile phones. In accordance with the SLIMbus standard, components may be connected by a single SLIMbus data line and a single clock line. However, new generations of devices attached to a SLIMbus require ever-increasing bandwidth and throughput for applications that process and communicate audio and video data.
In another example, the Inter-Integrated Circuit serial bus, which may also be referred to as the I2C bus or the I2C bus, is a serial single-ended computer bus that was intended for use in connecting low-speed peripherals to a processor. In some examples, a serial bus may employ a multi-master protocol in which one or more devices can serve as a master and a slave for different messages transmitted on the serial bus. Data can be serialized and transmitted over two bidirectional wires, which may carry a data signal, which may be carried on a Serial Data Line (SDA), and a clock signal, which may be carried on a Serial Clock Line (SCL).
In another example, the protocols used on an I3C bus derives certain implementation aspects from the I2C protocol. The I3C bus are defined by the Mobile Industry Processor Interface (MIPI) Alliance. Original implementations of I2C supported data signaling rates of up to 100 kilobits per second (100 kbps) in standard-mode operation, with more recent standards supporting speeds of 400 kbps in fast-mode operation, and 1 megabit per second (Mbps) in fast-mode plus operation. I3C protocols support data throughputs that can be significantly higher than I2C throughputs.
There is a continuous demand for increased bandwidth to support higher data throughputs. Accordingly, there is a need to increase communication bandwidths available between components of mobile devices and other apparatus.